<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Match Made In Heaven by velvetjinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495019">A Match Made In Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx'>velvetjinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven Sent (To Love You) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Felching, Just not IN the fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, So much kissing, Spanking, Spoilers for episode s15e18, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, pillow princess Dean Winchester, they also switch in my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been together for a year, now, and instead of investigating the haunted shack like they’re <em>supposed</em> to be doing, Cass convinces Dean to spend the day in bed. Not that he needs much convincing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven Sent (To Love You) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Match Made In Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to my fic A Wing And A Prayer, set a year later (or I guess 9 months after the epilogue). You don’t have to read it first but you could if you wanted to? 🥺 </p><p>A million billion thanks to to monoocularcat for the constant encouragement and enabling. ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>There are a lot of kisses in this. SO MANY KISSES. I lost count but like. There are so many that I tagged for it.</p><p>Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke slowly, frowning when he realized he was alone. He rolled over onto his back, looking round the room. </p><p>No sign of Cass. </p><p>He was about to get out of bed and go looking when the door of the room opened and Cass came in, carrying two cups of coffee in a holder and what appeared to be a bag of pastries, judging by the grease stains on the paper. </p><p>“Cass, did I ever tell you I love you?” Dean mumbled through a yawn, as Cass came over, placing breakfast on the bedside table. He slipped off his shoes and climbed on the bed, straddling Dean’s hips and leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>“Not recently,” Cass growled playfully, nipping at Dean’s lower lip. </p><p>“Nngh, fuck. We got time before Sam comes knocking?”</p><p>“Do you care?” Cass asked, grinning. </p><p>Dean smirked back. “Nope.”</p><p>Cass slid off the bed and began to strip off his coat. </p><p>“Slowly, baby,” Dean said, voice low and rumbling, as he threw back the duvet and began to idly stroke himself. “Gimme a show.”</p><p>Cass blushed—and fuck, didn’t Dean love to see Cass getting flustered—and slowed down. First the tie, then his shirt. By the time he reached the last button, Dean was regretting asking for him to go slow. His cock was already half hard, and he could see Cass was in a similar state under his clothes. </p><p>“Fuck it, just snap ‘em off and come here,” Dean said impatiently, and Cass laughed. He snapped his fingers, and his clothes appeared, nearly folded, on the chair, leaving him naked to Dean’s adoring eyes. “God, you’re so…” Dean exhaled heavily through his nose. “C’mere, Sunshine.”</p><p>Cass looked thoughtfully at him. “Spread your legs for me,” he said, and there was enough of a command in his tone to make Dean go hot all over. </p><p>“Okay,” he managed, swallowing hard and doing what he was told. He couldn’t hide his blush; being this open and vulnerable in front of Cass still did things to him. </p><p>Cass settled between his thighs, lying on top of him and kissing him deeply. Dean shifted his hips, gasping into Cass’s mouth at the friction. </p><p>Cass tapped him none too gently on his hip. “Behave,” he growled, and Dean nodded. Cass getting all dominant did things to Dean—and Dean’s dick—that he never really wanted to look too closely at.</p><p>“Oh-okay, Cass.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Cass hummed. “You’re so good for me, Dean. So good, so willing. I could just fuck you all day and you’d lie there and take it, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>It had been a year—a full fucking year—since they’d got together, and Cass talking dirty to him still made his face heat up. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you?” Cass repeated, swiveling his hips and making Dean moan. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“You know what I think? I think you love it when I take control. I think you just want me to do all the work, taking my pleasure from you.”</p><p>Dean bit his lip, nodding. Cass was clearly in the kind of mood to absolutely wreck him, sexually speaking, and Dean couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Please, Cass. You can do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>Cass’s eyes went dark, pupils expanding wide to leave only a thin sliver of blue around them. He took Dean’s phone from where it lay on the bedside table and typed something, then put it back. </p><p>“Uh, what were you doing?” Dean asked. </p><p>“Texting Sam to let him know we’re not to be disturbed today.”</p><p>“But we gotta investigate the, oh god, the haunted shack,” Dean managed as Cass nipped gently over his Adam’s apple. </p><p>“It’ll wait until tomorrow,” Cass replied between bites, and Dean couldn’t help the breathy sounds that escaped him with every touch of Cass’s teeth against his skin. “There’s nothing that can’t wait.”</p><p>Dean whined as Cass drew back, kneeling up. </p><p>“Turn over,” Cass told him. </p><p>Dean didn’t even question him. They’d fucked doggy style a handful of times, although Dean wasn’t as keen as he actually had to focus on not falling over as soon as Cass started fucking him. Still, any way he could get Cass inside of h-<em>oly shit</em>. </p><p>Cass had spread his asscheeks and was blowing air over his hole. </p><p>“C-Cass?” Dean stammered. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I want to try something,” Cass told him, his tone almost thoughtful if Dean hadn’t been able to hear the undercurrent of arousal threaded through his words. He spat on Dean’s hole, and spread the saliva around with his thumb. </p><p>“You’ve fingered me plenty before, what are you <em>oh my God, Cass</em>!”</p><p>Cass’s mouth was on him, licking from his balls up his perineum, then <em>ohjesusfuck</em> around his hole. </p><p>“Cass?” Dean gasped out. He knew about ass eating—hell, he’d eaten out a girl or two in his time. But to have Cass licking and sucking around his hole was… </p><p>Cass pressed his tongue inside and all conscious thought left Dean’s head. </p><p>“Ohhhhhh my God, Cass!” Dean groaned as Cass’s tongue plunged deeper. He could feel saliva running down from his ass to his balls, could hear the sound of Cass working his own cock as he ate Dean out, and knowing that Cass was getting off on it made Dean’s own cock twitch and leak over the sheets. </p><p>Cass pulled back, biting Dean’s asscheek. “You like that?” he asked, his deep voice rumbling, and Dean nodded frantically. </p><p>“Yeah, fuck, Cass, don’t stop!”</p><p>“What do you say?” Cass—the absolute <em>bastard</em>—asked, biting Dean’s other asscheek. Dean clamped his mouth shut, determined not to beg. Cass’s hand came down sharply on Dean’s ass, making him cry out. “I said, <em>what do you say</em>?”</p><p>“Please!” Dean begged, all pretense gone. “Please, Cass, keep eating my ass, please!”</p><p>“Your wish is my command,” Cass murmured, and then his mouth was back where Dean wanted it, licking and sucking and biting and thrusting his tongue inside while Dean squirmed and muffled his moans with his pillow. </p><p>Dean shifted slightly, moving his hand to stroke his cock as Cass ate him out. He could feel his pleasure building higher; he couldn’t stop the litany of curses and moans that fell from his lips as he got closer and closer to the edge…</p><p>Cass pulled back again and Dean let out a needy whine that he would deny ever making. </p><p>“Hand off your cock, Dean,” Cass said, and God if that voice didn’t do all kinds of things to Dean’s brain. “You’re not getting to come. Not yet. Not until I’m done, not until I’m inside you.”</p><p>“Then get inside me,” Dean grumbled, crying out when Cass slapped his ass again. </p><p>“No.” Cass began rubbing his ass in soothing motions. “No, Dean,” he said again, more gently this time. “Let me take care of you. Please.”</p><p>Dean took a deep breath, then nodded, allowing Cass to manhandle him onto his stomach with his thighs spread. Cass spread his asscheeks again and went back to it. Dean didn’t know how Cass wasn’t getting tired—or at least how his tongue wasn’t cramping—but it felt so damn good that he didn’t want to ask or distract him. Cass ate him out until Dean was needier than he’d ever been, his cock leaking copiously and soaking the sheets below, his fists tightening on the pillow. He had never felt so cared for—so loved and cherished. </p><p>When Dean was a complete mess, begging and moaning, Cass sat up. Dean whimpered as Cass ran soothing hands down his sides. </p><p>“Roll over, Dean,” Cass told him. Dean tried, but he’d gone completely boneless. Cass helped him roll onto his back, looking down at him with a softness in his gaze that made Dean’s heart clench in his chest. “Are you crying?”</p><p>Dean shook his head, confused, reaching up to wipe at his cheeks and gasping in surprise when his fingers came away wet. “I don’t…” he began, but Cass hushed him. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Cass looked like he wanted to lean down for a kiss, but wasn’t sure if Dean wanted him to. Dean made the decision for him, dragging him down into a deep kiss. “I love you,” Cass said against his lips. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Dean gasped out. “Cass, please, I need…”</p><p>“Shhh,” Cass said, reaching for the lube and a condom. “I’ll take care of you, I told you.”</p><p>When Cass started to push inside, Dean damn near bit right through his lip. He enjoyed topping, enjoyed seeing Cass’s eyes go surprised then hazy with pleasure, but God help him if he didn’t just love this. Loved Cass being inside him, using him for his own pleasure. </p><p>“Dean,” Cass moaned as he bottomed out, buried inside Dean’s ass. “Dean, God.”</p><p>Dean reached up, cupping Cass’s cheek in his palm, running his thumb over his cheekbone. “Cass, I…”</p><p>“I know.” Cass leaned down to kiss him again as he began to move, and they both groaned into each other’s mouths. Dean lay back, enjoying the feeling of being so inextricably linked with Cass, the pleasure of Cass’s cock inside of him. Cass scraped his nails over Dean’s nipples, causing sparks of need to fly through his nerves. He moaned loudly, uncaring if Sam heard them through the thin motel walls. He’d taken to wearing his headphones a lot anyway. </p><p>Cass fucked him slow and deep, shifting now and then so he brushed up against that spot inside of Dean. Dean’s cock was leaking constantly onto his stomach, a thin stream of precome pooling around his belly button. </p><p>“Look at you,” Cass said, his deep voice lighting up the bits of Dean’s brain that were always tuned into Cass. “Look at you, just lying there taking my cock. You’re so good at it.” He reached down, getting his hand on Dean’s cock and stroking. “So good for me.”</p><p>Dean knew in his heart of hearts that he was a total pillow princess, and he felt so good he couldn’t even argue with Cass to save face. “Yeah, Cass, God. Love it when you’re inside me.”</p><p>Cass shifted position again, grabbing Dean’s hips and fucking him faster and harder. His cock was hitting Dean’s prostate on almost every thrust now, and Dean couldn’t help the loud cries that spilled from his mouth every time Cass fucked into him. </p><p>He knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, Cass’s cock inside him and hand on him taking him higher and higher. </p><p>“Cass,” he moaned, and Cass nodded. </p><p>“Yes, Dean. Come for me. Want you to.”</p><p>He gave a particularly enthusiastic thrust while squeezing under the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean’s orgasm hit hard as he came, back arched, wailing Cass’s name. </p><p>He flopped back down onto the mattress as Cass thrust only a handful more times before coming, face contorted in pleasure. </p><p>Dean grinned as Cass pulled out, getting up to dispose of the condom. </p><p>“I think our coffee’s gone cold by now,” he said with a laugh. </p><p>Cass shrugged. “Do you care?” he asked, lying down beside Dean and drawing him into a kiss. </p><p>“Not even a little bit.”</p><p>***</p><p>They ate their pastries, and Cass waved a hand to heat their coffees back up. Cass had a flake of pastry in the corner of his mouth; Dean brushed it off with his thumb, and Cass took hold of his hand, kissing it and making Dean blush. </p><p>He’d just had Cass’s tongue and dick inside him, for fuck’s sake. Why did a simple kiss on his hand destroy him like that? </p><p>Once they had finished breakfast—although a quick glance at his watch told Dean it was actually closer to lunch—Dean stretched. </p><p>“I should shower and fetch Sam. We still need to investigate that shack.”</p><p>“We could,” Cass said, his conversational tone belying the predatory look in his eyes. “Or I could fuck you again.”</p><p>He leaned in, kissing Dean’s shoulder and up the column of his throat. </p><p>“Cass, we need to get on with… aww, dammit,” he moaned as Cass bit gently at his earlobe. “You’re damn near insatiable these days, you know that?”</p><p>Cass hummed against the hollow of Dean’s throat, pressing kisses there. “Yes, well, if you weren’t so irresistible then maybe I wouldn’t be.”</p><p>“Cass, I—oh yeah, fuck, no, wait!” Dean panted as Cass made his way down his chest to nip at his pecs. “Cass, we can't,” he said, laughing. “Sam will actually kill me.”</p><p>“I told you, I texted him to tell him not to bother us all day,” Cass said, lips brushing against the skin of Dean’s stomach with every word. “He knows we’re… indisposed for the day.”</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Dean groaned as Cass’s lips closed around the head of his cock and sucked. “I don’t know if I can get hard again yet,” he said. </p><p>“Oh, I think you’re doing just fine,” Cass replied, dropping kisses up Dean’s quickly hardening shaft. </p><p>“Fuck, Cass, your <em>mouth</em>.”</p><p>Cass somehow managed to look smug with his mouth full of Dean’s cock, which was frankly unfair. Cass’s mouth was like sin itself, teasing Dean to hardness as he licked and sucked. All Dean could do was bury his hands in Cass’s short hair and hang on for the ride. </p><p>He was just starting to really get into it when Cass pulled off with an obscene pop, spit and precome connecting his lower lip to Dean’s cockhead. </p><p>“Love the way you taste,” Cass said, placing a soft kiss to the head, and Dean groaned as his cock bobbed in response. </p><p>“Cass, please!”</p><p>Cass slicked up his fingers and slid two into Dean’s ass, making him moan. “You’re still so loose from earlier,” he growled. “Bet I could just slide right in.”</p><p>“Do it,” Dean begged. “Please just fuck me.”</p><p>Cass frowned, looking around for a condom, but Dean grabbed his arm. “Cass. You’re an angel. And I was tested last week at a clinic. I think we’re fine without. Besides, it’s not like I can get pregnant.” His eyes widened. “Is it? Your angel spunk can’t get me pregnant, can it?”</p><p>Cass gave him an odd look. “No, I can’t get you pregnant. But are you sure you want to…?”</p><p>Dean drew him down into a deep kiss. “Yeah, I’m sure. Wanna feel you come inside of me. Don’t you want that? Want to watch your spunk dripping out my ass?”</p><p>“Oh, God.” Cass closed his eyes for a moment; when he opened them, his gaze was ravenous. He kissed Dean again, and again, and Dean was vaguely aware of the sound of Cass slicking his cock with lube. Then Cass’s cock was pressing against his hole, pushing inside, and Dean felt as though all the breath had left his body. </p><p>“Cass,” he whimpered, and Cass kissed him deeply. </p><p>“I’ve got you, Dean.”</p><p>“I know,” Dean replied in a whisper, and Cass’s expression went soft. “I know you always will.”</p><p>The words lay heavy between them as Cass stilled to give Dean a moment to adjust. Then Dean stroked his foot up Cass’s calf, before wrapping his thighs around Cass’s hips. </p><p>“Move. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Cass nodded, starting to thrust, and Dean let out a long, low moan. His cock was steadily leaking, a thin stream of precome joining the slit to his stomach. Cass ran his fingers through it and sucked them into his mouth. </p><p>“God, you taste good,” he said in a low voice, and Dean made a high pitched, needy noise as Cass thrust hard against his prostate. </p><p>“Please!” Dean didn’t even know what he was begging for any more, only that he <em>wanted</em>. </p><p>Cass fucked him slow and deep for what felt like hours, never allowing him to come. Occasionally he would pull almost all the way out, pour more lube onto his cock, then push in again. Dean was almost certain, in the small part of his brain that was still functioning, that the sheets would be ruined before they were done. </p><p>“Cass!” Dean cried out, as he was brought to the edge once again before Cass paused, taking deep breaths and leaning down to kiss him. “God, please, let me come!”</p><p>Cass looked down at him, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and his expression adoring, and Dean’s heart clenched in his chest. He really was the luckiest guy alive. </p><p>“If that’s what you want,” Cass said softly, kissing him again. He shifted angle slightly and began to fuck Dean hard and fast, spitting in his palm before jerking Dean perfectly. </p><p>Dean moaned, high “ah, ah, ahhh!” noises as Cass took him apart, feeling his orgasm building and building as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed… Pleasure hit like the crest of a wave, washing through him as he came hard, back bowed and come spurting up as far as his chin. </p><p>He fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. “Come on, Cass, come inside me, fill me up…” he managed, and Cass moaned, hips jerking erratically as he came deep inside of Dean. </p><p>Cass lay on top of Dean, panting, and Dean rubbed his hands up and down Cass’s back soothingly. Lifting his head, Cass kissed Dean deeply, before pulling out. Dean could feel Cass’s spunk dripping slowly out of his ass, and blushed when he saw Cass watching it. Before he could say anything, Cass leaned down, lifting Dean’s thighs over his shoulders, and began plunging his tongue inside Dean’s ass again. </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?” Dean stammered. “Cass, oh my <em>God</em>.”</p><p>“Cleaning you up,” Cass murmured, licking and sucking around his hole then moving up to lap up the cooling come all over his stomach and chest. He paused, hovering a scant inch away from Dean’s mouth, and Dean closed the distance between them, tasting them both on Cass’s tongue. It was so hot and filthy that Dean’s spent cock gave a valiant twitch. There was no way he was getting it up again any time soon but <em>God</em>. </p><p>Cass pulled back, smiling wickedly. “Good?”</p><p>“I think you killed me. With your <em>dick</em>.” At Cass’s raised eyebrow, Dean slapped him on the arm. “Yes, it was good, and you know it. I think we might have to pay extra for ruining the motel sheets though.”</p><p>Cass waved his hand and the sheets were suddenly clean again, though Dean was still filthy. </p><p>“Hey, you couldn’t do me while you were at it?”</p><p>Cass smirked. “I have plans for you.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Dean groaned, dragging Cass into a fierce kiss. He might actually die. But what a way to go. They could put it on his tombstone: <em>Here Lies Dean Winchester, Sexed To Death By An Angel Of The Lord</em>. </p><p>Maybe not. </p><p>Cass kissed him again. “I love you,” he said softly, and Dean cupped Cass’s cheek in his palm. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said gruffly, before pressing their mouths together again. </p><p>***</p><p>Dean blinked, squinting in the light of the motel room. They’d skipped lunch, unable to stop kissing, and somewhere in there he must have fallen asleep. </p><p>Cass nuzzled at the nape of his neck, pressing kisses there. “How are you feeling?” he asked, his hand stroking down Dean’s hip to squeeze his thigh. </p><p>“Good,” Dean said with a yawn. “A little achey, but in a good way. You wore me out.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Cass hummed against his skin, hand moving up and around to cup Dean’s soft cock. “What do you say to round three, then a shower and dinner?”</p><p>“Cass,” Dean groaned, huffing a laugh. “What is with you today?”</p><p>“Is that a no?” Cass asked, fingers toying with Dean’s cock, which was starting to get interested. </p><p>“Not a no, no,” Dean gasped as Cass began to bite his way over his shoulder. “Definitely not a no.”</p><p>“Do you want to top this time?” Cass asked, but Dean shook his head. </p><p>“No. Want you inside me again.” He hated how brutally honest he sounded, but it was the truth. He wished sometimes he could keep Cass inside of him forever, joined for their whole lives. But that was borderline sappy, and Dean didn’t do sappy. Not much, anyway, although a year with Cass had taught him a lot about being more open with his feelings. Especially nights at 3am when he woke up in the dark, in Cass’s arms. </p><p>He went to roll onto his back, but Cass held him in place. “Like this,” Cass told him, and Dean nodded. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Cass reached over Dean to snag the bottle of lube, handing it to him. “Get my fingers nice and wet, sweetheart,” he said, and Dean swallowed hard at the endearment. Cass had used it a couple of times before but it always made Dean go hot all over. </p><p>“Okay,” he said again, doing as Cass had told him. </p><p>Cass kissed Dean’s shoulder as he eased two fingers into Dean’s ass. “God, you’re still so open from last time,” he murmured, fingering Dean with a gentleness that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. “You feel so good inside, sweetheart. So good around my fingers, and you’re going to feel even better around my cock, aren’t you? Always so good for me.”</p><p>“Please, Cass,” Dean gasped as those relentless fingers rubbed against his prostate. “Please, need you inside me!”</p><p>“Need or want?” Cass asked, twisting his fingers <em>just </em>right. </p><p>“Need! God, Cass, it’s always need,” Dean moaned, allowing himself to be truly open for a moment. </p><p>“I need you too, Dean. Always.” The gentle tone of Cass’s voice made Dean’s breath stutter around the sudden lump in his throat. </p><p>“Cass…” </p><p>Cass held out his hand, and Dean poured more lube onto it. He heard Cass hiss as he coated his cock in the cool liquid, then moaned as the head of Cass’s cock rubbed against his hole. </p><p>“Do you want me bare again, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Please!” Dean begged, voice nearly a whimper. “Please, Cass, baby, want you, need you now!”</p><p>“Okay, shhh, I’ve got you.” Cass pushed inside slowly, so slowly. Dean could feel every inch of him pressing inside. He lifted his leg back over Cass’s hip, shifting so Cass could go in even deeper. “Is that good, sweetheart?”</p><p>Dean turned his head so Cass could kiss him, slow and easy. “It’s perfect, baby,” he murmured at length. “You’re perfect. I’m so lucky. What are you doing with a guy like me?”</p><p>Cass kissed him again. “You really want to know?” he asked, rolling his hips and making Dean cry out. “I know you, Dean.” Cass kissed him again, fierce and passionate. “You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.”</p><p>Dean felt the tears well up, powerless to stop them from cascading down his cheeks. “Cass…” he managed, choked. “Cass, I’m not…”</p><p>“You are,” Cass said softly, holding him tight. “Ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me, Dean. Because you cared, I cared. And that’s why I love you. You say you’re lucky? I’m the lucky one. I have the privilege to love you, and be loved by you. Despite everything I did in that first year we knew each other, you let me in.” Cass’s eyes were filled with unused tears; Dean pulled him into a kiss edged with desperation. “I will love you until the universe ends.”</p><p>“I love you,” Dean said, breath hitching as he fought the sobs that threatened. “I love you, Cass. So much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Cass told him, kissing him again. “So much.”</p><p>He began to move then—a slow in, hold, out, hold. Dean tilted his head back, cheek to cheek with Cass, hands clasped as though in promise. Dean had never felt this way—in their year together, he had never even dreamed of this. Love was something, but this? This went deeper than even he had known. </p><p>He felt a wetness on his cheek; whether his own tears or Cass’s he couldn’t say. Maybe both. It didn’t matter. What mattered was them, in that moment. The whole world fell away, leaving only the two of them, bodies joined together in the most intimate way. It didn’t matter that the motel room was dank, and badly decorated, and probably historically the scene of sordid liaisons and possibly a murder or two. What mattered was the two souls in bliss—one human, one angelic—experiencing love both physical and spiritual. </p><p>When Dean’s orgasm crested, it was with a cry that came from deep within, and he could feel Cass following him, that deep groan vibrating into his ear and right through him. As their breathing slowed in the afterglow, Cass nuzzled behind Dean’s ear. </p><p>“I love you,” Cass murmured, kissing Dean’s earlobe. “I love you.”</p><p>He pulled out gently, and although Dean could feel Cass’s come drip out his ass it didn’t make him want; rather, it made him wish that he could keep some of Cass inside him forever. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Cass asked, and Dean nodded, rolling onto his back and drawing Cass into a deep kiss. </p><p>“I’m amazing. That was perfect.” Dean couldn’t stop kissing Cass, like their kisses were the air he needed to breathe. “God, baby. I love you so much.”</p><p>His phone buzzed, and Dean frowned, reaching for it. It was a message from Sam. </p><p>
  <em>You guys want to get dinner? Also please never tell me how you spent your day. </em>
</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow, showing the phone to Cass. </p><p>Cass shrugged. “Do you want to go out? I don’t mind.”</p><p>“We probably should,” Dean replied, stretching his limbs out like a cat. “Shower first, though.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Cass replied with a laugh. “Want to shower together?”</p><p>Dean laughed too, pressing a quick kiss to Cass’s lips. “Better not or we’ll never get ready.”</p><p>He sent a quick text back to Sam—<em>yeah okay, give us twenty minutes</em>—and stood on legs which were shakier than usual, before going to shower. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they were both relatively presentable. Dean reached up to straighten Cass’s already straight tie. “You ready?”</p><p>Cass kissed him. “Let’s go.”</p><p>As Dean stepped out to see Sam standing next to the impala, he felt Cass’s hand on his lower back, and smiled. </p><p>Sometimes moments could be perfect. And Dean?</p><p>He’d just had a whole day of them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>